The Perks of being a Wallflower Part 2
by jdsimmons199757
Summary: Charlie is starting to see things again. It all happen when his brother leg gets cut off at Penn Sate. Then it gets harder for him when his parents split up. Then on top of that his mom kicks Sam and him out. Why did she do it ? where will they go? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dear friend, May 31, 1993

I thought I would not have to write you again, but I have seen things again. It happened around last month when my brother got his leg cut off. He was outside at Penn State around the locker room when it was getting windy. Then, the tin flew off and cut his leg off. It is kind of hard to believe that the coach was the only one who would say anything about it. All my brother cares about is playing football at Penn State. That is not What my mom wants. She is going to sue Penn state for the accident.

While my mom is doing all that stuff for him, she gets me to stay with him. The only time I get to see Patrick and Sam is at night. You may be wondering why Sam is not at school? Well, Patrick's dad was cheating on Sam's mom, so, Sam's mom went back to her no-good dad. So Sam has no one pay for her schooling.

I think it is kind of sad she cannot go back to school, but I am also happy because Sam is living with me. It is like a dream come true for me, but I am still sad for her. I wish I can help her pay for her schooling, but I don't go any money to give her. She said that letting her in was good for her.

Love always,

Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Friend,June 5,1993

My dad just left my mom and he is not coming back. Sam,  
Patrick,and I are trying to help her get back on her feet. It has been hard for her since my brother cannot play for Penn State anymore,and my sister is going away to China fora school event. So we been trying to keep her mind off things. We got her hooked up with Patrick Dad, To of find out Sam mom was the one who was cheating on him. She was cheating on him with Sam's no good dad.

So as we got my mom ready and Patrick dad, Billy,came to pick her up and take her on her date. When they left Patrick was telling us who Brad's father rapped him, and How after he did it he sent him off to a Boot Camp in Japan. I could not believe this would happen to someone I know. Patrick said it made him sad when he heard of it. Then he told us how Him and Alice started to date, I was kind of shock when I found out. Because I thought Patrick was gay, but to find out it was just a phase he was going though.

We spent the night talk about the past,and how we see what our life would become. Then all of a sudden Patrick brought out an old bottle of champagne. Patrick was really the only one who was drinking was Patrick, by the time it came eleven I had to drive patrick back home.

By the time when I got home Sam was watching T. I walked up to the living room. So I went to Sam and set down by I did that she seated on my lap, she kept asking do I love her and I told her yes. That is when she started to rip my shirt of, and kissing me on my lips. . ." Do you love me Charlie, Do you." Then we started to have sex. That is all I am going to tell you,cause I don't want to sick you out.

Love Always,  
Charlie


	3. Chapter 3

June 10, 1993

Dear Friend,

I think Sam might be pregnant, she has been getting sick lately and having funny cravings. She also said her period was off by two days. I told her I will take her to the doctor when She got off work, and when I get out of school.

When I got out of school I had no time to stop by Bill's class to talk to him, so I left a note to tell him why. As I was going to pick Sam up from work I started to think what it would be like for me being a dad and stuff.. The I started to think what am I going to do about school. So I just turn the radio on and listen to it so I can stop thinking about it.

As Sam got in the truck She told me how she might be in a play, and how it can help us out. She did not say anything about the doctor visit we are going to. So I broke the ice about it and ask her this, "So I was the only one you had sex with lately? "

" Yes Charlie you are the only one. Why did you ask?"

" Just wondering."

" Don't worry."

Then she lean over in the cab and gave me a kiss. That was when I pulled in the doctor office. We got out of the truck silent, but we were holding hands. I guess we were both scared of this place. As we got in the doctor office, Sam and I went in to sign in. We told them why we were in, then they gave us a number. By the time we got over to the waiting room, they called us back. All Sam and could do is look at each other.

When we got in the plain room, they told Sam to pea in this cup. So when the got her pea sample they took us to another room with plane blue wallpaper, and that was all. When the doctor came back in the room, they told us that Sam was pregnant. That ia when my heart stop a few beats. Then I blacked out. . .

Love always,

Charlie


	4. Chapter 4

P { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }

June 11, 1993

Dear Friend,

When I woke up from the black out I was in a hospital laying in a bed. I did not know how I got there , and why I was here. So I called the nurse in my room to tell me why I was in here. She told me that I blacked out at the doctor office when the doctor came in and told Sam that she was pregnant. That is when my mom and Sam came in the room to see if I was OK. I told them I was fine and there is no need to worry. Then that is when my mom started to yell at me about getting Sam pregnant, and who I got to the end of this week to get all of my stuff out of the house and leave. When see got done yelling at me she left the room.

So when we got home Sam and I started to get all of our stuff and took it to Patrick's house. We where out of the house the next day. It was kind of sad to leave and know that your mom wants nothing to do with your life any more. It made me think of all the bad things that led up to this. I wish I could help my mom with this.

I am sorry I can not write anymore today.

Love always,

Charlie


End file.
